


Oh, Dearest

by Greekgeekofmlp



Series: Appreciation Stuff Because It's 2020 and Everyone Is Depressed and Dying [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND GAY, Basically a Sin, Brown Eye Appreciation, Emotional Hinata Shouyou, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Eye Color, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou Swears, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied/Referenced Cosplaying, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, Kageyama Tobio is Good at Poetry??, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama is Okay at Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Oneshot - freeform, Poetry, Soft Kageyama Tobio, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a bit of crack, apparently?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greekgeekofmlp/pseuds/Greekgeekofmlp
Summary: Hinata absentmindedly brushed his hand by his eyes, a small frown etched on his lips, and his fingers went to wrangle through his orange curls. His eyes were glazed over, looking at the floor but not really seeing it. The expression looked so foreign on Hinata, and Tobio wanted nothing more than to wipe it away with just about anything."What's wrong, dumbass?""Kags," Hinata glanced at him, "Is there something wrong with me?"Kageyama wasn't expecting that.Or...Hinata gets really self conscious about how he looks-- and it's not even about his height this time.Good Boyfriend Kageyama TM does something about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Appreciation Stuff Because It's 2020 and Everyone Is Depressed and Dying [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 195





	Oh, Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY Y'ALL!!!  
> Bare with me, I've been dissociating for over a month on a roller coaster of potency, and I've been in a bit of a slump...
> 
> But!!! Have the gay volleyball babies!!
> 
> It's a bit short, but I swear it's due to formatting!! It's actually around three or four pages on google docs!

Something was wrong with Hinata.

He hadn’t hit too many of the sets that Kageyma had sent him, and those he _did_ hit lacked an oomph behind them. He’d never acted like this, and now Kageyama (as dense as he was) noticed, and was genuinely _worried._

As much as Kageyama hated confrontation, he had to ask him. If not for his own ease of mind, then for Hinata’s wellbeing. So when they were in the club room getting changed, he approached the small male.

He was crouched over on the chair against the back wall, hands clasped together, lips in a tight line, and eyes not visible due to his hair hanging down like a fiery curtain. An overall unusual position for the normally upbeat young man.

Kageyama plopped down next to his boyfriend on the floor, and decided to catch a glance of his face on the way down.

Hinata absentmindedly brushed his hand by his eyes, a small frown etched on his lips, and his fingers went to wrangle through his orange curls. His eyes were glazed over, looking at the floor but not really seeing it. The expression looked so foreign on Hinata, and Tobio wanted nothing more than to wipe it away with just about anything. Kageyama squinted a little closer, and noticed something that should’ve been obvious from the start. _He was wearing colored contacts._

He waited a little bit, just sitting there, waiting for the others to leave. Thankfully they got the message, and hastened their individual processes. When everyone was gone, Kageyama finally spoke.

"What's wrong, dumbass?"

"Kags," Hinata glanced at him, "Is there something wrong with me?"

Kageyama wasn't expecting that.

“What?”

“Everyone…” he started, eyes darting back to the tiles, he sounded a little choked, but barged on regardless, words flying from his mouth faster as his nerves grew. “Everyone’s been saying that I’m _too short_ , and I look like any Average Joe other than my hair, or if my eyes were _blue_ like _yours_ and my _dad’s_ I would look a little more normal. I…” he stopped again, the rant dying out on his tongue. Tobio swallowed, his worry not being _soothed_ like he’d hoped, but instead it swelled out of control. Hinata took a deep breath, and started talking again. “I asked my mom if I could dye my hair, and she said no, and when I asked why, she said I looked like my father, and… and we don’t get to see my dad all that often, he’s always so busy with work, so I bought contacts instead, and now _I look just like a young him_ and it’s so _weird_ .” He’d been running on that one breath alone, and he’d finally sputtered out, needing to take in more air. His fists clenched the shorts on his knees tighter, shoulders hunched up past his ears, trying to look as small as possible, _trying to just disappear._ He noticed, and Kageyama’s already softened scowl melted into a bitter pudding. Kageyama just didn’t know what to do, and he felt utterly helpless.

“Tobi-chan?” Hinata stated, voice strained and monotonous, “Why does normal feel so _weird?”_

Without thinking, he replied immediately, “Because you’re not _supposed_ to be normal.” Only realizing what he’d said, he whipped his head back to Hinata only to see him quietly chuckling to himself.

“Let’s get these contacts out for right now, alright? Your eyes must be dying if you’ve kept them in all day.” Tobio mindlessly held his boyfriend’s face in one of his hands as he said that, a small chiding, yet playful, frown dancing on his lips, almost looking like a worried mother.

Thoughtlessly, Hinata leaned into the hand that caressed him when he hummed in agreement.

Tobio stood behind him, arms circled around Shouyou’s waist as he carefully tried to pluck the plastic from his eyes inches away from the mirror. Everytime he successfully fished one out, he raised his face to the ceiling, blinking rapidly with relief.

Hinata frowned again in frustration, eyebrows knit together. “My eyes feel weird, and I have a headache.”

“Well no shit, your eyes are probably dry, you’ve had them in for - hold on, how long _have_ you had them in?”

“Umm…” Shouyou looked away embarrassedly. “I don’t really know.” Kageyama sighed sharply.

“What time did you put them in last?”

“Around six fourty-five? I think?”

“PM?”

“AM.” Tobio looked at him, a flash of horror in his eyes.

“ _Haven’t taken them out at all?”_

“No, was I supposed to?”

“Dumbass!” Hinata threw up his hands, as if they would act as a defense, but managing to get across that he was confused. “No wonder you have a headache! You’re _supposed_ to have them in for four hours max, give them _maybe_ an hour break _at least_ , and _then_ put them back in!”

“How do you know so much about colored contacts anyways?” Hinata cried indignantly. Tobio’s face flushed heavily at the question, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “ _Hold on,”_ Shouyou’s face getting very serious, he held him by the collar of his shirt, “ _Kageyama, do you cosplay?”_

His face only got more red, and he shoved Hinata away to try and hide it. “ _Holy shit!_ You _do!_ ” Tobio flailed and unintelligible words escaped him for a little bit before looking him dead in the eye and saying something.

“ _Don’t swear you’re too innocent for that. YoU aRe BaBy. BaBy No SwEaR.”_

“Kageyama?” Shouyou poked at his (now absolutely _burning_ ) cheek. “Did I… did I just break you?” Tobio took a breath to collect himself.

“No… no, you just caught me off guard there is all.” Hinata only smirked at him like a devil, making condescending sounds off agreement. “ _Anyways_ , because I do… _that_ , then I know stuff about contacts that _you_ don’t. So listen, don’t keep them in for more than four hours, hear me dumbass?”

“Yeah, yeah!” Hinata chirped, squeezing Tobi’s hand in his own, “Let’s go home, now!” Kageyama smiled a little as his boyfriend dragged him through the door and down the streets, only stopping to grab his bike.

He seemed happy… but he knew this didn’t solve the problem. So he made a mental plan as they walked and laughed together.

* * *

**A few days later, on Friday:**

“Alright I’ve gotta go to class now, and so should you!” yelled Nishinoya, ruffling Hinata’s curly hair before making his way down the hall.

“Okay! See you later, Noya-senpai!” Hinata called after him, waving enthusiastically. He didn’t have his contacts today since he had to throw them out (another _long_ conversation where Kageyama had to explain how the contacts _work_ ). “Now, about that couple’s costume-”

“ _I already said no,_ ” said boy cut him off.

“Oh come on!”

“ _NO.”_

“But it’s _Jessie and James._ From _Pokemon.”_

 _“_ Absolutely _NOT.”_ Hinata huffed at the response, arms crossed over his chest. Kageyama (seemingly) blindly and thoughtlessly grabbed this week’s edition of the school’s magazine. “Read this, it’ll get your mind off it.”

“I am _not_ forgetting about this, Kageyama Tobio,” Shouyou said when he snatched the reading material, a cute frown plastered on his face.

“Har har. I’ll see you at lunch. And hey, actually read it!”

"Alright, alright, see ya!" Hinata flapped it open, skimming over the pages without really absorbing much.

That is, he _was_ until he found something that formatted like a letter a few minutes before lunch. He actually started reading and this is what it said:

_Dear people with brown eyes,_

_Your eyes hold the dying stars,_

_but when the sun shines down on them in a strip,_

_\- your stars reignite with new life._

_They turn into swirling pools of mead,_

_coated in globs of honey._

_The same mead in which the vikings would guzzle down vehemently._

_And in the night, they’re so beautifully dark._

_They turn into black holes, swallowing up everything around them,_

_including attention,_

_and they suck me into you, where I am fully embraced._

_In any lighting, they glimmer with the whispered secrets of the universe._

_You are the parents of all children_

_\- of the human race._

_Let your darkness cradle me into a deep slumber beyond the realms of human consciousness,_

_beyond human recognition._

_So, those with brown eyes,_

_breathe in tune with the universe,_

_and exhale with the strength of a supernova,_

_creating stars in your wake._

_\---_

_Your admirers, who love you more than there are stars._

Hinata had started crying at some point, feeling that _just right_. That message hit home, and _he needed to find the writer._

He looked for the author name as the bell rang, pausing to gather his things and go to the spot he and Kageyama always met up at. He read the name and almost did a spit take and nearly dropped what he was holding.

 _Since when the hell did Tobi-chan write so_ good?

He hurried his pace a bit, only to find the boy in question surrounded by a flock - or shall I say murder? - of girls. All of them were snuggling up to him, claiming he wrote the poem for them, doting over how sweet he was for writing _them_ a poem. And then Hinata just _hurt._ If this was his way of breaking up, then _what the fuck?_

Tobio caught his eye, and he pushed past the girls, muttering polite nothings and empty apologies to them. He made his way to Shouyou who stood stock still. The taller of the two grabbed him by the arm and dragged to him a quieter space.

Tobio pressed Hinata against the wall softly, pining him lightly with a bit of his weight. He wrapped his arms around Hinata, and buried his face into the curls that he loved so much. To his relief, Hinata hugged right back, but had the _opposite_ affect were two things:

One, it felt like he was hanging onto Tobio like a lifeline, like he was just about to _break._

Two, the girls rounded the corner, ruining the ideal setting of solitude for the two to talk. Needless to say, all of them were shocked, too shocked to say anything, so shocked that they just backed away.

Tobio only nuzzled into the nest of curls further, showing that _he is right here_. And for the second time in two days, Kageyama Tobio felt helpless to help his boyfriend.

Throught the small, decreasing sounds of crying, Kageyama heard small, hiccuping chuckles. He pressed Hinata into him further, and he felt the tears soak through his shirt, but he also felt the smile on his lips. And so, he smiled too.


End file.
